Invitation! Gathering of the Strongest!
:Two of Mūkade's Xìnrénlèi have been defeated at unimportant intervals in the story. Nǚwā challenges Minato and his group to participate in a tournament, known as the Strongest under the Sun Tournament, declaring that if he should refuse, that Nǚwā would personally carry out the destruction of the Gotei 13, making a small display of great power to frighten Minato into agreeing... Conviction Minato stared out the window into the emptiness of Soul Society's dark night sky, where the moon stood proudly full. "...We'll end it there. If you lose, you will turn yourself over to Mūkade-sama." A sigh was breathed out of the young boy's mouth, shutting his eyes as he pondered. It had been about a week since his meeting with Nǚwā, and only a month stood between him, his team, and the tournament. Hinata had walked up to the saddened friend of hers, sitting down beside him. "What's wrong, Minato-san? Is it about the tournament? You don't have to worry, I haven't told Captain Kawahiru about it." she expressed. "No no, it's not that... It's just... I don't think I can do it. That Nǚwā is far too powerful... I won't stand a chance." spoke Minato, his bangs blocking his vision. "You are plenty strong, Minato-san. And even if you feel as though you can't do it... Remember what Master Seireitou said. Your training will never betray you. So keep training... You still have a month. Not just you, but all of us. We'll all get stronger and... we'll do it. We'll beat him." she assured. "...I suppose so..." answered Minato, half-heartedly. He knew Hinata's heart was in the right place, but his doubts were no closer to being erased. Hinata then nodded her head, getting to her feet. "You should get some rest, Minato-san. Master Seireitou also said that sleeping is part of the training." she stated as she began to walk out of the room. "...Where are you, even... Shishō? I really need your help..." resounded in Minato's thoughts, as he continued to stare into the night sky. "Why can't you be here...?" Request *'Location:' Central 46 "Have you lost your mind?!" roared one of the men sitting in the darkness of the Central 46 meeting hall. All eyes were on Seireitou, whom stood in the middle of a dim light, a look of seriousness etched across his face. "On the contrary. As you've just experienced, the enemies we are dealing with requires more effort on our part. Our current military might isn't enough to contend with the coming threats." he advised. "Then why are you here? To assume a Captain's position...?" questioned one of the judges. The silver-haired man chuckled softly to himself as he shook his head. "Not on your life. But we share a common enemy in this case, and... I feel as though, if our efforts are not put together, we will not survive the future as it stands." he answered. "What do you ask of us then?!" roared the judge who spoke from before. Seireitou tilted his head up to look at the lot of them. "I'll cut right to the chase. Before anything else... I wish to unlock the true Sōzōshin powers of Suzaku Kawahiru, first and foremost." he stated, obviously ignoring the fact that he was speaking of his own offspring. "...Are you absurd?! Even if he is your child, he sided with the enemy in the past several times! And you wish to give him even greater power?! What if he decides to give in to temptation again and si-!" "Then what do you all recommend?" interrupted Seireitou. Which caused the silent bickering between judges to cease, as all of them went silent, their attention glued to the silver-haired man. "...Will you fend off the enemy on your own? Huh? Because I can tell you, right now, not a single Captain stands any chance of surviving. So what will you all do? Fight the enemy yourselves?" he continued, expecting a response. But the judges all sat in silence, looks of shock and nervousness shared well across the room. "...I will take your silence as an unyielding consent then. You may come in now, Saori-chan." Seireitou beckoned to a figure standing in the darkness behind him. "Or should I say, in regards to you Central 46... Please come in now, first "Kamui"... Astraia." he finished, as a woman with long purple hair and a look of true fright and seriousness resounding in her facial expression. The one who had mastered all forms of Reijutsu... finally appears...!! ~END~ *'Next:' TBA